


Hair's cut - Coral profanado

by Yumiipon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiipon/pseuds/Yumiipon
Summary: Escena del capítulo VII de mi fic "Coral profanado".
Kudos: 1





	Hair's cut - Coral profanado




End file.
